YF54's Dust Bin
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: This is going to be a place for me to put story ideas to give me more time to work on others. Feel free to adopt whatever ones you like! Ratings will vary.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, for those who don't understand the summary, this is going to be a bin for story ideas. If you want to adopt one, give a pm. _

_Alright, this first submission is to a HP-DC Crossover based off Geoff James (Is that right? I so don't want to butcher the one guy's name who made Green Lantern interesting again.) best work, Blackest Night. Now the premise is going to be Harry instead of Voldemort chosen for the Black Ring like so many other stories, Harry's also going to be the Master of the Hollows in this so this will change the power of the Black Ring substantially instead of just raising the dead. Okay, sit back, enjoy and hold on tight!_

* * *

Thomas Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, smiled as he saw a messy hair seventeen year old boy step into the clearing in the Forbidden forest. His most loyal of death eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, cackled madly at the sight of the boy. Voldemort chuckled himself as he made himself known. He heard the half breed Hagrid shout, but he ignored it for his moment of triumph.

"Ah...Harry Potter...The boy who lived." Voldemort taunted with a cruel smile on his face. "Come to face me."

Harry simply stood in his place.

"I've come to finish this, Tom." The boy said with defiance.

Bellatrix hissed and Voldemort snarled at the use of his muggle name. The dark lord raised the Elder wand, pointed it at the boy, and gloated for one last time.

"Yes, you have finished it, Potter," Voldemort sarcastically stated as the tip glowed green. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a flash of green, the sight of it hitting the boy, and the life leaving his eyes. The body fell to the ground in a heap. Voldemort smiled as he lowered his arm as he gazed at the sight.

"Harry Potter...is DEAD!" Voldemort crowed making the Death Eaters cheer and congratulate him. "ONWARDS TO HOGWARTS!"

The forces of Evil marched out, dragging Hagrid with them, large fat tears escaping his eyes as he looked at the body of his friend.

Soon, the group was gone, leaving the stillness of night around the body. However, unaware for the group, a small, round black object fell from the sky. Zooming in, it is revealed that its a ring, a black ring with an upside down triangle and four small rectangle blocks.

The odd symbol was glowing as it arrived at Harry's resting place. It seemed to consider the body for a brief moment, before a gravelly voice spoke, emanating from the ring.

"**Harold James Potter of Earth-13," **The ring said as it attached itself to the right ring finger. **"RISE."**

The ring glowed at the final word and lighting spread out through Harry's body. Inside another realm, two beings were meeting once more.

* * *

_Okay, bit shorter then what I'm used to, but i say that sets things up quite nicely don't you agree? Well, if someone wants to take a crack at this, just give me a PM and I'll send you the document. I do plan on doing this one myself since I'm obsessed with the Blackest Night. Happy Reading and Writing folks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here's my second submission. This is based off a challenge i put out on DZ2's forums. I think i saw one story done, but can't confirm. The challenge was that Harry was the direct descendent of the Black Lord Sauron. Here's the beginning set at the start of the fifth year._

* * *

Shadows…Shadows licked and rolled at the stormy sea that surrounded a single island unknown to the outside world. Lighting flashed in the dark sky, lightning up the cells within. The winds howled, drowning out the screams and moans coming from the island, or perhaps the howling wind _was _the scream and moans of the damned and the lost; for this was no mere island but in actuality a prison. A prison for a world unseen by you or I; a world which is every fantasy Role-play gamer's wet dream, a world filled with dragons, centaurs and elves…A world of magic.

But we are not here to focus on this world…just this island. For it is in these blackened halls of eternal night that evil…TRUE evil has been born.

**HPLOTR**

Five months. Five months it has been. Five long, dreary months of nothing but pain and suffering for a young man with black, unkempt hair, emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his head. Five months since Harry James Potter, Heir of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, was convicted of at his farce of a trial. Trial? Let me rephrase that…there was no trial plain and simple. Harry laughed as he recalled his sentence.

**HPLOTR**

**Flashback**

_Harry watched as a kindly, elder man with a long flowing beard and jade green robes with twinkling eyes tried to talk to a man with a green bowler hat._

"_NO! Dumbledore, NO! The boy is not to be shown any lieancy this time!" The man all but shouted to the man. _

"_Cornelius I implore you! See reason!" Albus said._

"_NO!" Cornelius roared again. "Dumbledore, the trial is over and done with! Aurors! Escort Dumbledore out of the Courtroom. I have a trial to finish up." _

_This time Cornelius gave a shark like smile to Albus as he waddled away as the Aurors took Dumbledore away. Harry felt the coldness enter his stomach as Cornelius took his seat._

"_Mister Potter, it has been found by the body of the ministry that you are guilty of underage magic and showing it in front of a muggle. Your sentence…is twenty-five years in Azkaban." Cornelius said making many people gasp and a few to cry out but was ignored. "As minster of Magic, I, Cornelius Archibald Fudge, herby sentence Harry James Potter to Azkaban…May Merlin have mercy on your soul." _

_With the pounding of a gavel, Harry's fate was sealed. But he didn't really react to it; he knew it was coming. After all…everyone was after him._

**HPLOTR**

Thinking back on his trial made him think of his friends…or rather his one true friend, Hermione Granger. His other 'friend', Ron, had betrayed him and for what? A higher rank for his father in the Ministry.

But Hermione…Hermione had stuck with his convictions despite her being ostracized for it. He guessed that was love for you; someone to stand by your convictions no matter what others thought is worthy of being his friend…and possible love.

The next months were hell on Harry as the Dementors were sent his way by the spiteful second in command.

**HPLOTR**

_Harry was thrown into his cell, away from all of the other inmates by the sneering form of an Auror. Harry tried to remember what the man's name was; John something…John owlish? No, John Dawlish. Harry looked up at the sneer/grin of the man who spoke in a false snob tone of a butler._

"_Messer Potter, these shall be you living arrangements for the next twenty-five years of your excuse of a life." John said with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "You will be subjected to the Dementors once every week to see what their reaction is to you. Welcome to the realm of Hell, Potter." _

_With that the spiteful man left the single cell where Harry lay. It was then the boy felt an increasing cold that made frost materialize around the bars. Harry choked back a groan; the Dementors had arrived. Harry fell into an uneasy trance as his mother's voice filled his ears and a flash of green filled his vision._

**HPLOTR**

Funny thing about the Dementors; they don't really suck out happiness as Harry found out. But rather the poor creatures were trying to suck out the darkness and pain they sensed from a wizard or muggle. The memory was of darkness that the daemons try to get rid of but couldn't due to the ministry cuff on their right skeletal arm.

There was one good thing that the dementors had on Harry though; several times that he was subjected to their presence he felt something tugging on his core and scar; something that was NOT a part of him and the Dementors were trying to get it out. While they were unsuccessful for the scar, they did manage to weaken several blocks on Harry's magic enough to which in turn lashed out and activated a set of ancient runes. The runes then showed false wall near his bed. Once the boy who lived was inside the false wall, he discovered something extraordinary; a treasure trove and a journal of magic lost eons and eons ago, the magic of Ring making.

Ring Making you readers ask? What's so special about Ring making? I'll tell you what's so special about it. It was created by the first dark lord of yore but he was not referred to as such…rather he was referred to as a Black Lord.

The Black Lord, Sauron of Mordor.

Harry chuckled as he remembered the surge of magic that coated the entire prison after he had touched the journal of the Black Lord in his second month in Azkaban.

**HPLOTR**

_Harry looked at the false stone wall in shock and awe; inside the wall was a treasure untouched in eons. Dust covered various jewels and gold, a broken blade sat at the bottom of silver and black armor that had a demonic faceplate sitting on a dummy. The armor looked like it was for a small giant; it stood at eight feet in height and looked like it was for a muscle bound person. He spotted a large, leather bound tome off to the side and realizing reading material when he saw it he quickly scurried over and tore the book open, wincing as he pricked his left index finger on a sharp piece of metal that held the bound leather together. The blood quickly touched a circle representing a ring. The blood made the ring sigil glow white._

_Harry looked at the words with shock; they were nothing but gibberish! He couldn't make heads or tails of the strange words at all! Groaning in despair, he was about to close the book when the words came together and surged forward as a shadowy hand and grabbed Harry's mouth and lower face. He let out a muffle cry as the shadows forced their way into his mouth and was succeeding in their endeavor. They forced themselves down Harry's throat and into his gullet. _

_While the shadows were getting into his bloodstream, they leaked out a magical essence that soon touched the weakened blocks and core; the magic essence made the core expanded rapidly, making the magic waste reinforce the boy's body with muscle only found on the hardiest of body-builders in the world. His height also was affected by the run-off magic, making him go from a small man into a giant! He now stood at eight feet nine inches and combined with his new found might, was rather intimidating. His glasses were knocked off, but he didn't seem to notice. Yep, the magic had fixed his eye sight too meaning he no longer had the crutch that came with them._

§_So…My Heir Has Come At Last. Welcome Childe Of Darkness._§ _A voice said in Harry's Mind._

"_Who is there?" Harry tried to ask but with the shadows still in his mouth, it came out as "Moofh ms rare!?"_

§_Use Your Mind To Speak Childe. I Will Hear._§ _The voice said again._

_Who is there? Harry thought once more._

§_I Am The Black Lord Of Mordor, Sauron…Your Great by many, many Eons, Grandfather on your Mother's Side, Childe._§ _Sauron said making Harry's eyes go wide._

_My…my mother?! She was your descendent?! Harry thought in a panic._

§_Yes, She Was My Descendent. When I First Made War With Middle Earth, I Had Taken a Young Woman to My Bed. You Can Guess The Result._§ _Sauron said leaving the rest to the young man's mind._

_Yeah…I do. You raped her. Harry deadpanned._

§_I Did. But It Was To Ensure My Progeny._§ _Sauron replied. _§_But Do You Desire It?_§

_Desire what?_

§_Power…Power To Exact Your Revenge?_§

_The words made Harry pause; Revenge? Did he truly want it? Did he want to travel down the same dark path that had condemned another man though he had no idea who that man was? Did he want the terrible power to wreak chaos onto a world that had one cheered for him but now scorned him? Did he want it? DID HE?_

_Yes._

_Yes._

_Yes._

_Yes, he wanted the power. Yes, he wanted revenge. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, he wanted to traverse the same dark path. Yes, he wanted to make chaos in an ordered world. _

_Yes. Harry whispered to the dark recesses of his mind._

§_What was that?_§ _Sauron asked acting if he hadn't heard._

_Yes. Harry said a smidge louder._

§_Once more. I can't hear you that well._§

_Harry, annoyed at the voice, gathered all of his might and bellowed the answer that made the entire prison complex give a shudder._

_YES! YES, I WANT THE POWER FOR REVENGE! YES, I WANT IT! YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES! Harry bellowed, his magic reacting to his new found rage and lashing out at the trove, scatting tomes and jewels around in a whirlwind of magic._

§_Then We Shall Begin Your Training._§ _Sauron thought back to Harry as the boy fell into a heap, exhausted from the new use of his magic._

**HPLOTR**

Which leads us to now; Harry had just put the finishing touches on a new ring, the blueprints found in the cavern of knowledge. He had used a very complex form of Glamour charms to make himself look like his usual self from five months ago to hide from the Aurors that still came to his place. Wordlessly, he placed the new ring, a band of silver with emerald leaves surrounding a Fire Diamond, into a small black, velvet box and looked up.

"Dobby." He commanded his voice no longer the high-pitch cracks of a teenager but rather that of man grown up in the very lap of luxury itself.

With a soft '**pop'**, the eager house-elf appeared before the new Black Lord. He saw the opened box in his new master's hand and gaped at the sheer beauty of the ring. One of his own fingers sported a ring except that this ring had a platinum band with a gold line around its edges, decorating the top of the ring was a diamond in the shape of a pearl, its color of Midnight blackness.

"Master Harry Potter sirs calling for Dobby? Has a new Ring made, Dobby Sees." Dobby said in his own way of speaking.

"Yes…A new ring for one of the Potter Elves that you have found Dobby. Does Winky love her new Ring?" Harry asked in his deep, honey tone.

Dobby's head nodded up and down so fast it looked like it would snap from the whiplash. Harry held his left hand out with the box now closed and watched as Dobby put his tiny hand on it. Quick as a flash, Harry's right hand covered the elf's hand making Dobby give out a squeak of fright.

"Dobby…you know what I plan to do to the Wizarding World. If you, or any of the others you have found, wish to back out…now is the perfect time." Harry said, his eyes showing the kindness and worry that he once held when he first saw the elf. "Once I put the One Ring on…there is no going back. You, Winky and the third member WILL become Dark Elves and remain as Dark Elves."

Dobby looked Harry in the eyes with fierce determination burning brightly in them. Harry's right hand went slack at the look but still kept a firm grip.

"Dobby and the other elves know, Master Harry Potter Sirs. We have not liked what happened to Master Harry Potter or his Grangy. As a Squib Dobby once met said to his former master Malfoy, 'If you yearn for peace…make war.'" Dobby said with ice cold eyes.

Harry looked in the elf's eyes once more before he took his hand away. Dobby held the box firmly and looked at Harry once more with a happy grin on his face.

"Give them hell, Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said before he vanished with a **'pop'**.

Harry chuckled in the stillness of his cell; the Auror and Dementor weren't due for another half-hour but by then it would be too late. Harry's mind was interrupted by a single flash of light from a small gold band ring from his table; the new ring he had just made had been accepted by the Potter Elf.

It was time; time to bring about a new age of darkness and to be delivered by the former hero of Light. Harry stood up and, with a hiss of a language once lost to man's ears, the silver and black armor of his Grandfather slid onto him like water easily fitting his new frame.

He looked toward the simple looking ring and became to chant in the ancient tongue of Mordor, infusing the band of gold with his dark presence and power while placing a fragment of his soul within. Another means of making a Horcrux taken from his ancestor's various journals; without the messy business of killing someone.

_"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. Gu kibum kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi. Akha-gum-ishi ashi gurum."_ Harry chanted the pulse of the ring matching in time with his magic which was now flaring out around him.

The magic hovered in the air for three seconds before surging toward the ring, putting Harry's very Essence into it and making it sentient to anyone that dared to touch it. But there was more then just Harry's magic being absorbed; the very magical fields of Azkaban were also being drawn into the ring, making Nine of the oldest Dementors to ever be found awaken from their dark slumber at the presence of their New Lord and Master.

Harry's chanting grew louder over the terrible winds outside as the storm picked up in tempo to match the faster pulses of the ring. Harry was no longer feeding his magic but rather of the magic of every living being that held a ring given to him; The seven Dwarf lords of Iceland, The three Elves, Two of Hogwarts and one of his Ancestral home on his father's side and the nine ancient men asleep in the black catacombs of Azkaban life forces all joined in the room of Harry James Potter…former boy who lived and now the Vengeful Black Lord.

As John Dawlish walked down with the Dementor in tow, he heard the final words of the ritual before he felt dread well up in his stomach.

_"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

Dawlish blacked out from the intense pressure of magic that erupted from Harry Potter's Cell. The last thought he had was

'This is one hell of a Halloween Prank Potter has done.'

**HPLOTR**

Harry looked at the finished ring and picked it up with his hand. He inspected it a few times and saw the runes were inscribed on it just as his ancestor had said. The Runes faded away and Harry smirked; it was time.

He slid the ring on to his left ring finger and waited for the Power of the One Ring to work.

He didn't have to wait long; blinding white hot pain shot through his body, letting the power of the Black Magics used flow. The outpouring of the magic changed Harry subtly; his once emerald eyes became blood-red and blazed like a fire while the pupils stretched out making them more like a dragon's pupil then a human's regular pupil.

His scar burst open and a black-green smoke shot out of it screaming like Hellhounds was on its heels. Harry didn't take notice of it; he was too busy collapsing in pain as the magic of the nineteen beings joined with his very soul.

_Well, there you have it. a HP-LOTOR done in the proper evil way. Again, if you want to adopt ANY of these stories, feel free to PM me for the actual document. Mind you, I'm using Openoffice now after XP was no longer getting support._


	3. Rise of The Fallen Warlock

_Hey, YF54 again! Another snippet of a story for the Dustbin. This one features two of my favorites: Harry Potter and Transformers. Weird combo right? WEll, i made it work. This one deals with the Bayverse, in particular near the ending of Revenge of the Fallen and the beginning of Harry's fame. But as always I like to twist some things around. Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and girls, Fans of Both Transformers and HP, I present, Revenge of The Fall Warlock! Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

As Optimus Prime stood over the de-faced monster Transformer known simply as The Fallen, he let out a mental sigh.

_A history long forgotten brought this world and our own together again…much like with the Cube. But now…peace shall reign if only for a short time. _The Autobot leader thought to himself as he shed the armor given to him from the deceased Decepticon turned Autobot Jetfire and looked down at a boy named Sam Witwicky.

But Optimus had underestimated his line's power; the power of the Prime's was extensive to say the least. The powers of Teleporting great distances and Telekinesis were merely the tip of the iceberg.

The thirteen Primes before the Fallen rebellion could traverse through Dimensions even after they had been killed; it was after all, how they always found suns with uninhabited planets after all. And it was the Dimensional jump that had saved the Fallen's spirit and Spark from the well of All Sparks.

The Fallen, now a mere ghost, could only glare as Optimus walked away and his now ex-apprentice fled from the field of Battle with his second in command.

"_**Foolish Prime! You think that I've been bested so easily! Mark my words, Prime! Mark my words Revenge shall be mine! Perhaps not in this world, but in another! The Fallen shall rise once more!" **_The Fallen roared as he was pulled from the dimension that he was killed in.

The Dark Prime had no idea that he was about to play a major role in another universe where nothing was at it seemed.

**TFHP**

**Godric's Hollow-Year, 1980, All Hallow's Eve**

The Fallen ended up in a dimension that was…similar to him but he felt it was entirely different. It was like the earth below was…singing…for a better term.

The Fallen spied a cabin with a well tended to garden and a man in a cloak walking up. The Fallen spied another man, one with teeth similar to Earth's rats and a twitch every so often, making the Fallen sneer.

"_**A worthless specimen, these Humans…although I sense great and terrible power coming from the other one…" **_The Fallen spoke as he drifted into the house.

The Fallen saw two cribs and two identical baby boys in the cribs; The Fallen bent down low and gazed at the baby boy on the right; the baby had a small crop of un-tamable black hair and the greenest of eyes that the Fallen had ever seen! It was like twin emeralds staring back at him.

The Fallen snorted making the hair wave a little and the baby to gurgle before it dozed off. The Fallen sensed great power from this Sparkling.

The Fallen turned his attention to the other boy and scowled; the boy looked similar but instead of black hair there was a tinge of red and the eyes were just a common brown. He couldn't help but feel disappointed; why did he teleport here of all places when he heard a commotion downstairs.

"Lily, Take Harry, Henry and run! IT'S HIM!" A human's voice, no doubt male, shouted.

The Fallen could hear loud thuds in the hall next to him before there was a blast downstairs. A woman in her mid-thirties burst into the room and startled the two sleeping babes into a fit of crying.

The Fallen could hear a brief struggle downstairs before a voice called out, 'Perterifcus Totalus' and the thud of a dropping body. The Fallen heard a voice, evil and silky smooth, speak in a hissing tone.

"Jussssst watch, Potter. I sssssssshall kill your sssssssonsssss and let you watch assssssss your dear wife isssssss killed in front of you." The voice said before it began to trail up the stairs .

The Fallen stared as the cloaked man arrived in the nursery to the crying mother who was trying to sooth the twins. The man spoke again, his tone still smooth and evil.

"Ssssssstep out of the way, woman. I cannot allow anyone to be more powerful then I." The man said with sneer beneath his cloak.

"Never! I'll never let you harm either one of my children! Take my life instead!" The woman yelled defiant in front of the man.

The man growled before he brought out a sliver of wood and pointed it at the woman. The Fallen felt his spark pulse a bit before his eyes widened in abject horror; whatever that stick was it was a threat to him and whatever plans he had!

Working quickly he erected a shield around himself; unknowingly in his haste, he had made the shield too large, protecting the human and the twins. A sickly green light appeared at the tip of the stick and the man uttered two words.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The man said as a beam of light shot out and struck the Fallen's shield.

The shield at first buckled underneath the power behind the spell but it still stood strong. The man and Woman seemed shocked at the turn of events but the man recovered quickly and pushed more power into the spell. The shield strained with the increase of power and the Fallen struggled to keep the shield up without his spark going out.

Then it happened; the shield cracked a small bit but it was enough for the curse to spiral toward where the twins were watching. There was a flash of light from both of the cribs and four screams were heard; two from the children, one from the man and the other from The Fallen.

The Fallen was too close to the black haired one and was caught in the curse as it struck the boy's head. He was pulled along for the ride along with…something else from the man.

The other part of the curse struck the side of the other crib and caused it to blow inward, scarring the other child with a 'V'.

For the second child, however, The Fallen had entered the mind and a scar in the shape of the Fallen's face appeared on his forehead. It didn't stay for long; the scar warped and twisted until it was a lightning bolt.

**TFHP**

The Fallen looked around and saw that he was floating in a colorful void, but he felt extremely tired for some reason.

_No doubt…about it. I used up to much of my Spark to protect myself…but why… did my…shield…protect…the humans? _The Fallen thought sluggishly as he drifted in the void.

The next thing that the Fallen saw through the child's eyes was a man with a ridiculously long beard, a silver robe and half moon glasses. The man picked up the other child and the last thing the Fallen heard was…

"Behold, Henry Potter! The boy who lived!"

* * *

_As i said, big twist on this one. This one has evolved twice into two seperate stories. I'll have to see if i can't find the second Evo. Third one...I think it lost it when my laptop crashed on me...then again, i might have backed it up in one my several flash drives. Hard to say which one though, I got so many . . Anyways, hopes this tickles someone's fancy and gives it a shot! PEACE!_


	4. Magic Dark Energon OH SH T!

_Yo again. Finally found the second Evolution of the story from last chapter. You remember? Revenge of the Fallen and Harry Potter? No? Then go back and read over that one. This one deals with Transformers, but this time with Transformers Prime, the now sadly concluded saga of the timeless war between Autobot and Decepticon. Here, I'm putting in one part of the series; Dark Energon, fossilized blood of the Chaos Harbinger, Unicron rumored to bring the dead back to mixed in with Harry Potter's magic. Let's see what kind of mayhem this one can cause shall we?_

_I own nothing._

* * *

A young, scrawny, pale boy with glasses over his emerald eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead over his left eye hated his so called life. Whenever his uncle had somehow lost a business deal and blamed it on him, when he was at school and his cousin had failed a pop quiz, he too was blamed for it. His dear, sweet aunt (Insert gagging noise here, please) finding out that there was no juicy gossip going on around her quaint home villa and of course blamed who?

You guessed it.

Him, the freak of the family. His aunt and Uncle were known around as the Dursleys and they were as Duresleyish as they come. (Duresleyish? Is that how they think of themselves? It's not even a real word!) They lived in a quaint little house on a private drive known as Privet Drive and in the number four house at the furthest end from the main road. His Aunt and Uncle's names were Petunia (Which she looked nothing like) and Vernon (Big fat walrus) with their son Dudley (who in their right mind would name their kid that!) and they utterly hated him for what he did not know.

He cooked, cleaned and washed after the three and barely managed to survive himself and discovering that his name wasn't 'freak' or 'boy' when at school, but rather…Harry. Harry Potter. Not to mention all the odd things that happened around him; why just today when he was at the zoo with his 'family' (He used the term extremely loosely) in the reptile house, he was talking to the snake, A Brazilian Boa, when Dudley's friend, Piers had called his uncle and cousin over.

Dudley, in his rush to see what the snake was doing at Pier's excited shout, had pushed Harry off the rail and looked at the Boa gleefully as its head reared up in shock at the interruption. Harry, now on the ground, got angry at Dudley and he felt a prickling sensation from his strange scar. Just like that, Dudley was hanging in the air for a few scant seconds before his weight from pressing his nose against the glass caused him to topple over into the aquarium of the Boa just as the snake slithered out and gave Harry a wink before quickly slithering away snapping at anyone that got in its way.

Unfortunately, his Uncle Vernon had seen what had happened at the zoo as Dudley tried to get out of the Aquarium only to find the glass back in place with his Aunt panicking at her 'darling son' being trapped.

**HPTFP**

Which led to now; he was in the back seat of his Uncle's car along with Petunia in the front with her husband, Piers and Dudley in the back with him with his Uncle looking furious and muttering something unintelligible. Harry knew that he was in trouble judging by the way his uncles' face was turning to the shade of ruby red and puce with spittle flying from his lips as he muttered. Petunia tried to talk to him but he snapped something that made Harry's blood turn ice cold.

"No, Pet! No more! I will not have that freak of nature any longer in my house! I do not care what the old fool said in his freak letter! We will be rid of that monster once and for all!" Vernon said in a semi-quiet tone which was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Harry chanced a look at Dudley who was smiling up a storm along with Piers. They got their kicks out of watching Harry be harmed and had created a game called 'Harry Hunting' to see who can beat on Harry the most. At first it was only the two boys but there were others that had seen the fun and now it was up to five boys. Harry shuddered as his uncle turned onto another road…a road that DID NOT lead back to number Four. Harry's mind wondered what was going to happen but the gut feeling he had was warning him that it was not good.

**HPTFP**

Vernon stopped the car in a secluded forest; he had been driving for at least three hours to a place where he had once camped with his great-grandfather many years ago. He grinned madly as he thought of what he was about to do. The little freak had used…his freakishness…on his own son and friend. To hell with him being related to him…he was going to put the freak back in hell where he belonged along with his freak set of parents!

He was a religious fanatic and he knew that such things were an abomination to the one he called God.

His family and Piers were out of the car looking around in sheer wonderment including the freak. He cast a glance at his Wife, Petunia, who nodded stiffly; she had agreed with the scheme he had cooked up and also agreed that her son was going to be infected with her so called nephew's unnaturalness. He looked at his son and called out in a fake jovial tone.

"Dudley! Go find us a nice Rock or Stick will you Son? I want to teach you three boys something." He said with a fake smile.

Dudley shocked that his father was going to show the freak something, just nodded dumbly and waddled off to find what he was looking for. Little did the family realize that what Dudley will choose…was going to alter everything that they knew.

**HPTFP**

Dudley was confused; why was his father going to show his freak of a cousin, Harry, something? It didn't make much sense to him. He looked for a rock or a stick, but he didn't find any and it was a forest for pete's sake! There suppose to be rocks and sticks around! Dudley, unhappy that his freak of a cousin was a part of something _again_, kicked a tree and howled with pain as he stubbed his big toe. He leapt around wildly trying and failing to get the pain to stop. He was hopping around so much that he missed the small ledge that he was near and tumbled down it. It was, unluckily, very shallow so Dudley didn't hurt himself too badly much to the boy's disappointment; he was hoping to use the pain of a bump to get something more out of his parents.

But the disappointment quickly turned to excitement as he saw something on the ground; it was long and narrow with a point at the end and a jagged edge on the other end. It looked like a stick…but when did sticks glow an eerie purple? Ah, what did it matter to Dudley? The sooner he showed this to his father, the sooner he could get home and play on his computer. He quickly grabbed it, not noticing the glowing stick's glow became a shade brighter as he tottered off back to his parents and the freak.

If he had looked around some, he would've noticed a cave and if he had wandered into the cave, he would've found two giant bodies both locked in combat since time immemorial; one of the bodies was a slate gray with purple lining the neck and elbow areas with the top part of the body being that of a gladiator and its fingers as sharp as knives with a strange looking cannon on its left arm.

The eyes of the giant were black indicating that it was possibly dead and its mouth was set into a permanent sneer. A face-like symbol that was sharper and more pointed was emblazoned upon the dead giant's chest; it even had horns and seemed to look more like a helmet of some medieval knight. In the centre of its forehead was a spiked image that seemed to resemble a crown. It just seemed to scream Evil to any that viewed it.

The other giant was red, blue and silver and was of a slight shorter height then the other robot and had a strange faceplate over where its mouth would be. It eyes were also black, indicating that the other giant was dead as well with a gun locked on the other giants face. On its shoulders was a symbol; One looked like the face of a human, but with a much flatter, mechanical edge; its head appeared to be divided by a strip of red paint that cut into a Y-shape; where the eyes were meant to be, however, were just two empty sockets and a mouth that appeared to be set into a frown. But despite its nature, it seemed to be kind and gentle to any who saw it.

It is a pity that Dudley didn't see this…for had he seen the two, he would've noticed other glowing rocks surrounding the two beings as well.

**HPTFP**

When Dudley returned with the strange looking stick…no, it was a crystal. Even better. Vernon grinned again as his son handed him the crystal and stood by Piers.

"Alright…here what I want to show you boys." Vernon said in a drawl that was bad.

The three boys looked eager…well, the two did while the freak did not look excited at all. He would have to change that.

"Come now Harry!" Vernon said, shuddering as he used the freak's name. "You want to pay attention to this! Since it involves you."

This made the boy perk up a bit and nearly made Vernon go right there and then. He looked as the boy stepped forward and look at Vernon with bright eyes.

"What is it that I need to do Uncle?" Harry asked.

Vernon smile became nasty which made Harry's senses go off. Quicker than his weight belied Vernon's hand that was wrapped around the strange crystal shot forward and went through Harry's body. It easily went through his frail body after being years of starved.

Harry gave a strangled gasp as the crystal pierced his heart and he felt blood well up in his mouth. He fell to the ground on his back staring up at the blue sky as Dudley and Piers gave out a cry of shock while his Aunt gave a short cry herself. Vernon entered his line of blurring vision and spoke in a tone that showed only malice.

"Showing my son how to deal with Freaks of nature like yourself." Vernon said before he barked at his wife, son and his son's friend to get in the car and promising Dudley and Piers ice cream if they kept mum about what they had seen.

Harry heard the car's tires squeal away leaving him alone on the forest floor. He had tears in his eyes as he continued to stare up at the sky but he had a smile on his face.

"I'm coming…mum…dad…" He whispered just as blackness descended onto him.

But Fate had other plans.

* * *

_Well, this was interesting to make. I actually used a part of this story in my Creative Writing II class last semester and they loved it. Considering how much i have gotten done, I'll post it up soon. Leave a comment and if you want to adopt this and put your own spin on it, feel free to PM me._


	5. Evil always finds a way

_Hey again, YF54 here with another piece for the Dust Bin. Much like my friend, DZ2 here on I love Dark Harry Stories. And i have recently been re-playing my Overlord Raising Hell and Overlord 2 games so I got to thinkin'. Yeah, a dangerous pastime, I know, but hear me out. What if i combined the two? Dark Harry with Overlord? Well, this has been spawned because of it. _

_Now a quick run down. Time in the Abyssal plane is screwy, very screwy. Minutes in the upper realm is like YEARS in the Infernal Abyss. So Overlord II is well and done by the time this story was made. In total, the Third Overlord has been in the Infernal Abyss for well over 100,000 Years. So He'll know a lot of the rites and rules of the Gods and Goddess. _

_Okay, stop babbling, on with the show!_

* * *

The sounds of screams and moans of pain filled the air as fires crackled and dark twisted branches rose up from a blood red grass field. A foreboding tower of black marble rose up from the ruins of a long forgotten temple, the god of such a temple forgotten in the sands of time. Several skeletal beings ranging in size patrolled the area, each one carrying various weapons; several of them held swords as long as a man's arm and wider then a broadsword. Some of the larger ones held an ax or a strange weapon like a cannon of sorts.

The even larger ones had cloaks on their backs, masks protecting their eyes and wield large Scythes walking around like a hunchback Grim Reaper. And finally, there were several towering skeletons in golden armor guarding the entrance to the tower carrying a sword that was a cross between all three weapons; the length of the sword with a scythe at the end with a barrel at the tip. From within came several cries of despair and terror as an armored giant sat upon a throne of golden bones.

The armor was black with tiny rivers of red that burned like fire that flowed hither and yonder and the shoulders spiked, a torn robe adorned the man's, if one could call it a man, neck, a tri-horned helmet of pure majesty sat on his head, black as the rest of the armor and showing only two yellow-orange eyes while keeping the rest of his face covered in shadow. A gauntlet adorned his left arm with a strange colored jewel in the middle of it pulsing like a heartbeat his right arm had a smaller gauntlet but it was no less claw looking then the left one. At the beings side was a black sword with a skull hilt; from the blade itself wisps of red energy waft upward.

This, my dear friends, was the new Black god of the Infernal Abyss.

The Overlord.

After being trapped here by that Damnable Jester, The Overlord was given rule of the abyss due him killing the forgotten god…strange that now that the great snake was slain the Overlord could recall its name. Malumserpens, the god of Darkness and Corruption, former lover to the Mother Goddess.

He was currently looking at a scrying glass at the world that he had left behind; Velvet had borne a son that went on to be a powerful Overlord and challenge the 'Glorious Empire', the Jester that had trapped him here had been missing for some months now allowing a new jester to take his place after he had lost an eye and was no longer useful on the battle field. Gnarl was still the same as before; cranky and still serving the dark forces. His musings were interrupted as one of his Elite Wraiths rushed in, his skull showing panic.

{_Sire! Sire!} _The Wraith hissed in the infernal speech. {_There is trouble on the other Abyss plains!}_

This made the Overlord sit up straighter and his eyes narrow. Trouble on the other Abyss plains meant one thing; the blasted heroes he had trapped here had done something.

"**What happened?" **The Overlord demanded in his imposing voice, warped by the helmet he wore.

{_Melvin, Sir William, Kahn, Goldo and Oberon have managed to escape!}_ The Wraith said as it bowed low.

"**WHAT?!" **The Overlord roared as he stood up. **"HOW DID THEY ESCAPE!"**

{_By the means of the Celestial Gates sire.} _His guard explained.

The Overlord's fist clenched in anger as his eyes became blood red. He knew of only ONE being that could do that; How that dare that elfish legend interfere with HIS domain.

"Before declaring war on me, Overlord, I did this for a reason." Came a angelic voice behind the two.

Grabbing the Life-Stealing Sword, the Overlord whipped around and saw a woman wearing a roman style tunic and wearing a grotesque headdress. The woman had pointed ears and glowing blue eyes. The Overlord snarled as he brought his blade up.

"**Tell me why I should let you live after interfering in my Realm, Mother Goddess? You know the ancient bylaws set down by the Ancient Ones; interfering with another god's realm, even a mortal turned god, is harsh punishment. Ignoring the laws will see you stripped of your godhood and given to the god of the realm of who you interfered with to whatever they wish." **The Overlord said in a cold tone.

The tone he used sent a shiver down the Mother Goddess spine; it was fear and…dare she even think it? Excitement? She shook her head; while nothing like Malumserpens who cheated on her, the Overlord was still a major player now and a danger if she didn't provide a great enough reason to sate his bloodlust she was as good as dead or worse.

"I released Melvin Underbelly, William the black, king Goldo, Kahn and Oberon so that the New Overlord may have the means to gain power. He is not from our dimension but from another where Magic users hide themselves from non-magical ones." She explained making the Overlord regard her coldly.

"**Tests then?" **The Overlord asked still holding his blade. **"Who is the next Overlord?"**

The Mother Goddess took a deep breath and answered her fellow god's question.

"A babe…a babe of two years by the name of Harrison James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, Heir to six great houses of his world."

The Overlord lowered the blade he had but he didn't put it away fully.

"**I see…but I see a fatal flaw with your plan, goddess." **He said in a chilling tone.

_/A flaw? He bluffs…I have made no flaw./ _The Goddess thought confidently. _/And even if I did and he discovers it, I swear on the Life River that I fulfill anything his black heart wishes for./ _

"**Since he is a magical user from another domain, his magic will be different than others even with Gnarl training him. How do you propose he uses his domains magic without whatever it is that they use? The Minion Gauntlet can only channel so much magic." **The Overlord said making the Goddess's eyes go wide in abject horror and shock.

_/By my own nipples! How could I have been so foolish?!/ _She thought in a panic. /_The boy's magic needs a stronger catalyst then the metal of the Gauntlet even if it could channel so much magic! Without the proper catalyst or even the proper training the boy would die from magical overload!/ _

"**I see that by your own expression you understand what I'm saying. So…what do you have plan? What does the boy's domain have that can teach him proper control?" **

The mother goddess shook herself out of her stupor and stammered out.

"A-a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry named Hogwarts."

The Overlord nodded in thought; the boy, when he became of age, would be able to do most spells with the Gauntlet without too much difficulty but as he matured the magic would no doubt mature along with him, leading to a more powerful magical buildup. Very messy. Yes a staff would do…but no Overlord in their history ever used a staff not while under Gnarl's watch. So he came up with a solution.

"**I propose that a Tower gate, inactive mind you, be placed near this school you spoke of so that when the boy's magic became too much for the Gauntlet, he could go to the school and learn how to better control it so that he doesn't overload the blasted thing." **

The Mother Goddess thought over the idea and could see no qualms with it; he would learn the basic spells with his looting and plundering in the far future. But once he gained his first level of maturity, she would approach him as a human and then send him off to the school. An idea that had merit.

"**Of course, it'll be up to him if he wants to conquer that world or not. All things considered I believe he would just to spite everyone that abandoned him." **

This made the goddess afraid; she would be making another Dark Lord.

"Is that a bet I hear?" She challenged to hide her anxiety.

The Overlord just shook his head.

"**Just fact. If that is all, I bid you to leave my realm." **The overlord said as he turned around.

"…wait, Overlord." The Goddess said uncertainly making the Overlord give pause and turn back to her. "I made a vow on the Life River that if you found a flaw in my plan I would grant your black heart any desire you wish for."

That made the Overlord's eyes widen, a bit shocked at what he heard; swearing on the Life River was an unbreakable vow and since he had found the flaw…

"**Anything you say…"** The Overlord asked making the Goddess stiffen.

_/By my own nipples, he's going to ask me for a pleasure of the flesh!/ _She thought in panic and hidden ecstasy.

"**Tempting offer, but no. What I want is a portal to that boy's realm so that I may watch over him when he goes back. I won't interfere with his own plans, but I will teach him in his spare time and prevent any supposed 'Dark Lords' from giving him too much hassle. I have a feeling that the old Whiskered one is as Dark as the Flight from death." **The Overlord said making the goddess shake with rage.

"Are you mad?! You who tote the Ancient Ones Laws and then make such a demand of me!? You are…" She began to rant when she was cut off.

"_**Grant HiM hIs WISH, MoTHeR GOddEsS. We hAVE no VOICe in THAT dOMaiN anD tHe OnES thAT do hAvE aGGreed." **_A chorus of voices spoke out.

This made the Goddess fearful of her live; the Ancient Ones spoke and sided with the Dark Overlord. She sighed before she willed a portal into Existence.

"It is done…with this Portal you may travel to Harry's world and return here at will. Now I must…" She said before being interrupted.

"**Not so fast. I take insult to what you said mere moments ago. I expect repayment." **The Dark Lord of the Abyss said as he got up in front of the Mother Goddess's face making her flush red. **"You will come back here when the sun has set on the mortal plain, dress in appropriate clothing or in none at all, matters not to me. Do you understand?"**

The Mother Goddess nodded blankly as the Overlord pulled back.

"**Good. Have a nice Day, Mother Goddess." **The Overlord said as he gently (forcibly) shoved her through another portal behind her.

The Mother Goddess's eyes went wide as she realized too late what the Overlord had done but before she could scold him she found herself back in her realm, standing with her mouth wide open.

"Ancient ones…he didn't…did he?" She asked herself as she checked herself over and realized with a blush the truth as she felt no undergarments.

He had.

**HPOL**

Gnarl, servant of Darkness and master of the Minon forces looked at the ruins of his former master's castle. The damn heroes from the Overlord who was trapped in the Infernal Abyss had somehow returned and reclaimed the lands that they had conquered while destroying the netherealm. Now they had beat a hasty retreat back to Numguard to the ruins of the First Overlord. Gnarl hissed through his teeth at the thought of the seven heroes again. Damn the forces of good three times over! Didn't they know how hard it was to find a decent Lord of Evil?

"Bah…listen to me…whining like a baby…" Gnarl said as he scratched his ear.

The sound of crying reached his newly cleaned ear.

"Wait…there is crying…what in blazes?" Gnarl said as he followed the noise as several Browns followed after him each one curious as to what had gotten the minion master's attention.

The group headed down into dungeons, as the wailing grew louder and louder. Gnarl and the minions soon reached a old crib, warped and decaying from time with the wailing at its loudest. Gnarl strolled up and peered in, seeing a baby in blue footie pajamas though they looked dirty.

The baby opened its eyes and Gnarl could have sworn he was looking at emeralds rather then eyes. The eyes held innocence of course, but Gnarl could see a tiny speck of darkness and evil in the eyes. He also saw an unusual scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Oddly enough, Gnarl could sense something sinister about the scar. He brought up one of his claws, to which the baby gurgled happily as the boy attempted to grab it.

Gnarl traced the scar lightly. He felt like he had touched a hot poker and quickly pulled back.

"Soul magic..." He muttered. "A fragment of a soul...oh, what were those blasted things again? Ah well...it'll come to me in time."

Gnarl picked up the child from the crib. As he did, a small letter fell out and onto the floor. One of the minions picked it up and opened it eagerly.

Gnarl stared the baby in the eyes.

"Now...what to name you?" Gnarl asked aloud.

It was the minion that had the letter that answered.

"Harryz potterz!"

Gnarl looked at the minion, holding the babe. He managed to get one of his arms untangled as the babe held tightly to the wicker that held his lamp. He took the letter and looked it over a few times. After finishing reading, he began to coax a little bit of his magic out.

The light above him grew brighter and started to play the child's memories. The minions watched in fascination as the life played out before them. Gnarl actually began to smile as he watched.

"Ah, abandoned by his own brood eh? Targeted by a Dark Lord? Hmmm, a boy of magic...lovely! Oh? What's this?" Gnarl said eagerly as a particular memory rose from the babe's mind.

It showed the Dark Lord, The babes and the mother. The Mother had been stunned, and the dark lord was pointing his wand at the child Gnarl now held. The mouth moved, but no speech or sound came. There was a flash of green but they saw in crystal clarity, the spell rebound off the babe and get sent back to the Dark Lord.

His shocked expression made many of the Minions laugh uproariously, even the babe giggled. The explosion that came from the Dark Wannabe's destruction caused the other child to get caught in the head by a v-shaped piece of wood. Gnarl cackled as he understood what had happened.

The babe that had been targeted had also slain the Dark Lord wannabe. He turned the babe back to face him and cooed.

"Whose going to be the most evil Overlord that the world has ever seen? You are, Yes you are!"

The minions watched in amusement before Gnarl held the baby boy up.

"Minions! We have a new Master!"

The minions began to cheer and clap as Gnarl smiled.

Yes, they had a new Overlord, one that would have the proper Evil Upbringing.

For Evil always a way.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. Overlord and Harry Potter x-over. Remember, if anyone wants one of these stories, feel free to PM me for the story!  
_


	6. Author Who?

_Well, here's another one, but this one was sitting in my head for a week now and i needed it out of my head for my Overlord-MLP crossover on Fimfiction. So breakdown of this, what if there were a series of Demi-beings who are known simply as 'Authors'? Their task, create various universes based off one that is in existance. But one Author hates how things are progressing in one untouched multi-verse and decides to introduce a little...Chaos to this dimension._

* * *

Harry Potter sighed as he heard the roar of his classmates and the boos of the Slytherins high up in his lonely tower. This year hadn't been his best so far and that was saying something! It all started with a ministry denying his words at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament, slandering him, and putting him on trail. A trail that ended with his innocence. That was then followed by a takeover of Hogwarts by a toady being known as Delores Umbridge.

The DADA class was never the same and then things went from bad to worse with a trip to Gringotts last weekend after a letter that had gotten through, thanks to Dobby, told him of important meeting. Curious, he went and there he discovered his heritage, his families will, his vaults, everything. He managed to get his inheritance with the Goblins doing an investigation and left but thanks to a whiskered wanker known as Headmaster Dumbledore, he was spirited away to this decrypted tower, told that it was the greater good and had many of his positions taken.

Now here he was, wonder what his friends were thinking or even if they were worried about him.

"Nah, most of 'em aren't worried about ya, Harry Potter." A voice, heavy with an American accent, drawled behind him. "Well, 'cept for that Hermione gal...and that Luna gal."

That made the famous boy who lived spin around to confront his newcomer. What he saw stunned him and he had seen a world of Magic.

There, lounging out on thin air, was a man age late teens to early twenties, munching on a bag of chips, Ruffles Cheddar and Sour Cream, wearing a long black robe, green camo slacks, a orange shirt with what looked like a medieval face on it, brown hair, brown eyes with glasses, and white sneakers.

The man took a gulp of the chips he was munching on and chuckled.

"Take a picture why don'tcha? Last a hell of lot longer if ya ask me." The man laughed as he crumpled up the bag and tossed it away.

Harry's jaw dropped as the balled up bag changed into a dove and flew out the window. The man laughed uproariously at the expression on Harry's face.

"Wha-When...how...WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!" Harry exclaimed.

The man flipped off the air he was on, landed on his feet, and gave a mock bow.

"They call me...The Author." The man said.

Harry blinked in disbelief.

"Author Who?"

Here the man straightened himself out with a grimace. He took out a pad of paper, a pencil and wrote.

"Note to self-Don't use Doctor Who joke. Sounds weird when character asks 'Author Who?'" He said aloud as he wrote. With a snap of his fingers, the paper folded into a perfect origami owl and took off. Author then turned to Harry.

"Right, sorry about that. That just sounded weird...don't know how the Doc uses that joke...but anyways! Look, Harry, I'm from a race of beings who help mold your life."

The boy-who-lived looked at Author confused.

"You mean you're a fate?"

Author gave out a laugh.

"Actually, we're beings that explore a path that wasn't taken by the Elder Author who is the original owner/creator of this place. We explore you being a sith lord, a jedi master, a realm where you aren't the BWL..."

"BWL?" Harry interrupted.

The Author smirked.

"Boy-Who-Lived. You aren't him in some realms, you have a twin bro or sis who is, Neville as the BWL, parents are living, and then the fun stuff."

Harry cocked his head at the term 'fun stuff'.

"Fun stuff?" He asked.

The Author grinned.

"You going to Slytherin, becoming the next dark lord, or an agent of chaos. Fun stuff. But of course not without a good reason. Tell me, have you ever felt like oh I don't know, that your getting the short end of the stick in life?" Author asked.

Harry was about to reply but was cut off by the Author.

"Don't answer that, its not important now. What IS important is getting your back pay on this. And that's where I come in." The Author said as he reached into one of his pockets. "Now...where'd..."

The Author began to pull out various odds and ends. Two rings, one gold the other black, a metal wand, a silver cylinder, a very odd looking gun, ("I gotta get that back to GlaDOS, she'll be pissed if she finds out..." The author mumbled.), a crown with a full moon on it and finally a tiny orb.

"AH HA! I knew it was in there!" Author exclaimed as brought the orb to the light.

Harry gasped in amazement; the orb was brightly glowing gold in the center but fringes of darkness, storms and lighting surrounded the edges. The author explained what the orb was.

"This is Chaos. You've heard of Dark, Grey, and White Magic, but there is another branch of Magic many Warlocks and Witches have all forgotten. Chaos Magic. Think Magic can do wondrous things? Chaos magic can do it better. Why? Because it BREAKS the laws Magic tries to follow. You could conjure ANYTHING and it can be living. You could make the clouds themselves rain chocolate milk. I know of a being who does...lives in another part of the Multi-verse. This stuff is what makes Gods and Goddess, Harry. And...we the Authors want you to harness this magic."

Harry looked up in shock.

"Me? But...why me?! I'm..."

"...Destined for great things. Old Bumble bee has been keeping you in the dark about a lot of things Harry. With Chaos...you can find out why."

Harry could feel the power through the air as he gazed at the orb again. He swallowed uneasily, but felt a small whispering in his head. The whispering told him of how his life had been ruined, the wizardry world turning him faster then Dudley eating, Dumbledore keeping secrets from him, his friends distancing themselves from him.

Everything the whispering said was true and now he had the ability to make it all right. Steel in his eyes, he looked up at the Author.

"What do I need to do?" The Boy who lived asked making the Author smile.

**CHP**

Albus Dumbledore watched with glee as the Hufflepuff Chaser managed to get a goal in the Gryffindor goal and tie the game. The Seekers were still looking for the Snitch so it was still anyone's game. He watched Ginny Wesealy, the Gryffindor seeker, dive downward, the Hufflepuff seeker right behind. He saw it then, a flint of gold and smiled.

Above the cheering crowds, the entire sky started to darken as the Author floated above without the aid of a broom. On his face was the biggest shit eating grin he ever had.

"Time to play, Mess with the Best!" He cackled out as he dove downward.

**CHP**

Ginny's arm was outstretched, her eyes locked on the gold that was the Snitch. Suddenly, there was a flash of brown and the snitch was gone. Braking hard, Ginny looked around wildly, not hearing the cries of shock and amazement. She soon turned her broom around and saw a sight that made her jaw drop. A young man holding an apparent conversation with the stich as he sailed around on his back around the stadium...WITHOUT A BROOM!

"...you know you can't go out with the Bludgers...why? Because they've taken one too beats to their heads mate!" The man said as he sailed by Ginny, underneath the rapid flying snitch. "The Quaffle is best for you mate, she's not as hard headed."

The hufflepuff didn't hesitate and shot off. He rapidly gained on the two, his hands outstreched for the Snitch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know...Dating advice from a guy who hasn't had a date? You really needed to bring that back up didn't you? Oh hold on a tick..." The man said before looking at the Hufflepuff Seeker. "DUCK!"

The seeker of the badgers scoffed.

"Like I would fall for that! That snitch is..."

The Seeker was cut off of his rant when an American Black Duck flew right into his face, honking madly as it flapped it wings, beating the seeker.

The boy fell off his broom and landed on the ground hard making the man click his tongue.

"Should've listened. Now...where was I? OH! Right, thanks. Also, fly to the sun next time to avoid the red-head girl. Later!" The man said as the snitch flew off and he landed on the ground. He watched as several heads came down and he cleared his throat.

"Hello, hello, hullo! Fine day for a flight eh?" He said in a mock British accent.

The group was headed by Albus who gave a startled look.

"Uhm...yes, it is. May I ask who you are?" Albus asked perplexed about this newcomer.

"I am...the Author." The man answered with a slight bow.

"Author Who?" Everyone in the stadium asked making the man scowl.

"Okay, that is seriously not funny! You guys up there better stop the joke before I wallop you all one! And I will too!" He shouted to the skies, shaking a fist.

Albus considered the man was insane and calmly drew the Elder Wand. The man sighed as he stopped his shaking.

"Sorry about that...the joke is getting old, fast. Now...what was I...oh, right." The man cleared his throat. "I'm here to tell you that Harold James Potter, Son of Lily and James Potter, has now gained the Power he knows not and is now Lord of Hogwarts!"

Here Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape scoffed.

"The day Potter is Lord of Hogwarts is the Day pigs grow wings and fly!" They said as one.

The entire slytherin ring laughed with a few chuckles from others here and there. But they were all silenced by a loud grunt as a black and white potbelly pig landed and tucked in its wings. The Author grinned insanely.

"Care to reiterate that statement, you two?" He said, laughter dancing in his eyes.

* * *

_Well, there you go. A universe where we break the mold and the forth wall. Remember, if you want to adopt ANY of these stories, drop a PM._


End file.
